In the Arms of Love
by voldemortsgirl
Summary: Sixteen year old Severus Snape has found love at Hogwarts with Ravenclaw seeker Alasrianna Moody, the daughter of auror Alastor Moody, but will Snape's growing interest in the Dark Arts tear them apart forever? Chapter Three finally up!
1. The Seeker's Duel

Severus Snape looked out the window. The rain was drizzling down harder than ever. He frowned, knowing that Alasria would have to play Quidditch in this weather. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor. He looked back at the essay he was trying to write. It was for Astronomy, which happened to be his least favorite class. He set his quill on the table. He would have Avery do it for him. He grabbed his bag and left the common room.  
  
*** Alasria Moody sat on the bench in the lockerroom, only vaguely listening to what Pardema Patil, the Ravenclaw team captain was saying. Finally, Patil stood up.  
  
"It's time."  
  
The team followed her to the edge of the field, where the mounted their brooms and took a warm-up lap.  
  
"And here are the Ravenclaws!" said Collin Saelban, the announcer for Quidditch matches.  
  
Alasria scanned the crowds. She saw Severus sitting with the Slytherins. She smiled. Madam Hooch's whistle rang shrilly.  
  
"I want a fair game." She said. "Patil, Potter, shake hands."  
  
Patil shook hands with James Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, and captain.  
  
'Mount your brooms."  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle again, and the teams were in the air.  
  
"The Bludgers are up and out. Here's the Quaffle, followed closley by the golden Snitch. Remember that the capture of the Snitch is the only way to end a game, and whoever captures it earns 150 points for their team. Ravenclaw Beater blocks a Bludger from hitting Patil. Ooh, duck Potter." He said.  
  
The Bludger whirred past James' ear. James swerved just in time. Gregory Finnagin, one of the Gryffindor Beaters, pelted after the Bludger, club raised anxiuosly.  
  
"A nice score by Brandan, putting Gryffindor in the lead, ten-zero."  
  
James cheered as Derrick Brandan did a small victory lap.  
  
Alasria flew around the field searching for the Snitch.  
  
"Score by Patil, ten-ten. Duck Moody, that's a Bludger!"  
  
Alasria turned just in time to miss the Bludger that had been hit at her. James loomed above her.  
  
"Watch out Alasria, or the 'ickle Bwudgew might get you." He teased. Alasria gave him a very rude gesture.  
  
The game continued for another hour. Alasria listened to Collin's announcments, still trying to find the Snitch.  
  
"Ninety to ninety for a so far tied game. Folks this may very well become a Seeker's Duel."  
  
Alasria's ears jumped at the sound of Seeker's Duel. They were very rare, especially for amateur players.  
  
"In a Seeker's Duel, when the two teams are tied over 100 points, the winning of the game goes to the Seekers. The Quaffle is taken off the field and the other team members go to the ground and dismount their brooms. The Bludgers, however, are still around, and unchecked, which makes it potentially dangerous."  
  
Alasria's heart raced. Patil was headed for the Ravenclaw goal, the Quaffle locked in her arms. Suddenly, a flash of gold caught her eyes. She saw the Snitch swirving around the Gryffindor post. James had already seen it. She urged the broom forward. Damin, one of the Gryffindor Beaters, nailed a Bludger at Alasria, which hit her in the arm.  
  
"Unbelievable! Ladies and gentlemen, one hundred ten to one hundred ten. We have a Seeker's Duel! WE HAVE A SEEKER'S DUEL!"  
  
Alasria and James watched as the other team members dismounted their brooms. They circled the field, both searching desperately for the Snitch. This game would determine whether Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would face Slytherin in the Quidditch Cup. Alasria pulled up alongside James and slammed into him. She liked him, but it was no time to be friendly. The game was too important. He quickly regained himself and slammed her into the wall. She nearly fell off her broom, but she managed to stay on.  
  
The Snitch darted over their heads. She and James reached up at the same time. James, however, was a bit quicker. He felt his fingers close around the Snitch.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" yelled Collin. "Gryffindor will face Slytherin in the Quidditch Cup next week."  
  
His last comments were drowned out by the shouts of GO GO GRYFFINDOR! from the crowd. James and Alasria landed and a crimson wave of suporters flowed onto the field. The Gryffindor teamlifted James onto their shoulders. Severus wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, you gave the cad the run for his life." She turned to him and kissed him.  
  
"I know."  
  
Severus lifted the arm that the Bludger had hit. She winced.  
  
"Broken wrist." He said. He took out his wand.  
  
"Ferula!"Bandages sprang around her wrist, easing the pain.  
  
"Very good, Alasrianna, very good indeed." Alasria turned, recognizing her fathers growly voice. Alastor Moody stood behind her, beaming. He hugged her and looked at her wrist.  
  
"Bludger got you, eh?"  
  
"Just a broken wrist. No big deal." Alasria answered.  
  
Moody took out his wand. "Immendio!"  
  
She felt the pain in her wrist go away.  
  
Even though she had lost the match, as she walked out of the stadium arm-in- arm with Severus and Moody, she felt as though she'd won the Quidditch World Cup itself. ** 


	2. The Dark Lord's New Servant

Severus paced his empty dormitory. He was used to his four roommates being out til early in the morning. What they were doing, he never asked. He knew it had something to do with the Dark Arts, he could tell by their conversations. He was very interested in the Dark Arts, by not in the same malicious, cynical way that they were. He was facinated by the Art, not the Darkness of it. He sat alone in the room, taking advantage of the quiet to do his Astronomy essay. When he was three quarters of the way finished, Avery and Lestrange came stumbling in, grinning stupidly, followed by Malfoy and Knott. All of them were gripping their left forearms as if in pain.  
  
"What's up with you lot?"  
  
Malfoy lifted his sleeve. On his arm was a tatoo of a skull with a snake protruding from the mouth.  
  
"Severus," Malfoy said grinning. "Have you ever heard of Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"I've heard rumors."  
  
Avery sat next to Severus.  
  
"Lord Voldemort will be the most feared dark wizard ever."  
  
Lestrange smiled cruelly.  
  
"Once he has rid the world of Muggles and Mudbloods he will perfect the Dark Arts."  
  
Tired as he was, his ears perked at the sound of Dark Arts. "I'm listening." he said.  
  
"Give me your arm." Lestrange said firmly.  
  
An hour later, Severus Snape bore the Dark Mark on his arm. He was a servant of Lord Voldemort. ** 


	3. A Rift Forms

Alasrianna sat alone in the Ravenclaw common room, working on her Potions essay. She had about a foot of parchment done already. Frustrated she rolled it up and stuffed in into her bag. She stood up and walked out of the common room. She walked through the hallways, alone, and clearly troubled. She knew something was bothering Severus. Something had changed in him. She could feel it, but she didn't know what it was. She descended about 10 flights of stairs until she reached the ground floor. She walked through the large double doors into the Great Hall.

She could see Snape sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by his friends. They were all engrossed in a conversation, so she went to her own table. On her way to the Ravenclaw table, she smiled at Lily Evans, another sixth year, from Gryffindor house. Evans was one of the smartest girls in the sixth year. Alasrianna sat down next to Andromeda Black, who was in her seventh year.

"Hi, Moody." Black said.

"Hey."

"Did you ever finish that essay you were working on yesterday?" Black asked

"For Professor Slughorn? No. Still not done. Still have about another foot of parchment to do."

"Are you having a difficult time with it?"

"It's pretty easy. I've had my mind on other things lately, is all."

"I understand that. What the—"

Whatever Black was about to say was cut off by the arrival of four boys, all sixth year Gryffindors.

"Hey Andromeda!" one of the boys said. He was tall, with black hair that came just to his eyes.

"Hello, Sirius." She said, grinning. She turned to Alasrianna.

"You know these goofs, don't you Moody."

Alasrianna smiled. "We've met."

"Aw, Moody," one of the boys said. "Are you still sore about losing the big Quidditch match?"

"James Potter, never in your life." Alasrianna said.

The boys all laughed.

"I try to tell him that there's more to life than Quidditch. But he doesn't believe me." One of the other boys commented. He was slightly shorter than James and Sirius, and less attractive. He looked tired, and his robes were considerably more worn.

Andromeda poked him in the ribs. "Still trying to be the positive influence, eh, Remus?"

"Someone has to be," he kidded.

Alasrianna saw Snape standing distantly behind the boys, with a dark look on his face. He jerked his head in a manner that said 'let's go'.

"I have to go," she said as she stood. "See you later, guys."

Potter turned and saw Snape. "I don't get what you see in that slimy little git." He said.

"Never mind, Potter." Snape said frostily. "That is, after all, her business, not yours. However much you may like to believe that everything is your affair."

"Severus, let it go." Alasrianna said in a strained voice. She grabbed his hand and together they left the Great Hall.

The minute the double doors closed behind them, he turned on her.

"Why were you talking to them?" he demanded.

"Severus, I can speak with whomever I like." She said hotly.

"There's a difference between talking to whom you like, and associating yourself with supercilious bastards like James Potter."

"Severus—"

"Shut up!" Snape spat. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to him. "Do you love me, Alasria?" he demanded.

"Of course I do, Severus." She said incredulously.

He relaxed his hold of her arm, but did not let go. "Then do as I say."

"I can speak to whomever I please, Severus. Dating you doesn't dash the list of people I can socialize with."

Snape grabbed her other arm and shook her. "Did you hear what I said?" he hissed vehemently. "Do not speak to Potter or his friends!"

"Ouch! Severus, let go! You're hurting me!" she gasped. "What is wrong with you? These last couple days you've been so different. What happened to you?"

Snape released his hold and kissed her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I got so angry when I saw you with Potter. You know what it's like between him and I."

Alasrianna touched his arm sympathetically. "It's all right, Severus. I'm the one that should apologize. I forget how horrible they are to you. I'll try to please you." She said.

"I love you, Severus." She said

Snape only closed eyes and took her hand in his.


End file.
